


Unspoken Stars

by kiomeyasha9



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiomeyasha9/pseuds/kiomeyasha9
Summary: Drabbles and Snippets of pure Rizumo, between family moments, AU moments, future ideas, and just anything I put together about the ship.
Relationships: Kamiki Izumo/Okumura Rin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Unspoken Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a Mafia!AU I have in works in my head. There's a story behind it, but here's a tease on the idea. Maybe someday will make a multichapter fic for it after The Devil's Bed :3.

To be Saved

Izumo paced back and forth outside the door, her crimson dress doing little to cover the blood that was stained against it. It was even splattered across her face and the bare opening between her breasts. It all had happened so fast, the gunshots clear inside her head—to think it was meant to be her behind those doors. He acted without hesitating, shielding her immediately after the first shot had been missed. It shouldn’t have been lethal for someone like him, but silver bullets were nothing to take lightly for their kind. 

Rin, her bodyguard, was only doing his job. The job Mephisto had strictly reminded him to keep no matter what. She was his biggest star, becoming very protective of her value. A vixen destined to sing amongst the masses of hell as they threw roses and money inside the club by each performance she made. And him? A bastard worth little to even compare—even when his father was Rinka himself. 

Even so, what right did he have to think his life was any less than hers?

She didn’t realize how much she was trembling until Yukio had opened the door, nearly startling her. 

“How is he?” she asked quicker than she intended. 

Yukio grimaced at her reaction. “He’s fine. I took out the bullets and treated any traces of poison in his system. He’ll survive,” he answered callously. 

She frowned at his response, not quite believing how dismissive he was towards his own brother’s wellbeing. Even if they were twins and Yukio was considered human, she would have thought he'd at least be a little concerned. 

“If I were you, I would clean yourself up before going in to see him,” he said, picking up his briefcase.

Suddenly feeling indecent by how she looked, Izumo crossed her arms over her chest. It did little to cover Rin’s blood though, the stench of it filling the hallway. 

“Let me know if anything changes in his condition, but he’s stable for the most part.” He bowed, signifying his leave. “Have a goodnight.”

She only nodded, appreciating his words. He walked out towards the main entrance, leaving her alone in silence. 

Izumo stared at the door across from her, wanting to just rush in to see him. She heeded to Yukio’s words though, deciding to detour herself to her room instead to wash up. Thankfully, Tsukumo was asleep in her room, having missed all the ruckus. Izumo ignored the glamorous decor of her room when entering it, ignoring all the gifts and love notes sprawled across her dresser. She undressed along the way to her bathroom, discarding each piece of clothing across the floor with each step she took. 

The shower was longer than she anticipated, the blood already becoming dry. She scrubbed aggressively, trying her best to clear off any remains of it. Her skin became red from the scorching water, ignoring the sting. Izumo leaned her head into the tile wall, trying her best to collect herself. Tears threatened to fall, but she pushed them back.

“Don’t you dare cry now,” she said to herself, gritting her teeth from the frustrating weight inside her chest. “He’s going to be okay, he’s alive. Nothing to lose your head over. He did his job, nothing more to it than that.”

However, the reassurance to herself was fleeting, bracing her fists against the wall with a hard thud. “Fucking idiot!” she seethed, allowing the water to wash over her for a mild moment of peace.

Once she was done, Izumo threw on her nightgown, leaving her hair wet and matted against her face. She had little patience in drying it right now, her back completely drenched. She took careful steps back to the room Rin was in, trying to gather her composure. She was the vixen of the 2nd district of Gehenna—there was no way she was going to let something like this unhinge her. 

When she opened the door to his room though and saw his bandaged chest she nearly wanted to lose it. Blood had already soaked through the once white and satin fabric, his face glistening with sweat. His eyes were closed, but there were traces of pain behind them. Izumo closed the door, hesitating the urge to rush over to him and embrace him. 

Despite what Yukio had told her, he didn’t seem well at all! 

The click of the door caught his attention, causing him to open his eyes and look over at her. “Izumo…?” he hoarsely spoke, managing to break out a grin. “You’re okay….I’m so relieved.”

She glared at him—how could he even think to smile over a situation like this!?

He tried to sit up, causing her to move quickly to his side. “Idiot! Don’t move!” she scolded harshly, forcing him to lay back down. 

He waved her off. “I’m fine, seriously.” He hissed loudly from the sudden jolt of pain in his chest, choking back his words.

She shook her head, sighing with disapproval. “Your wounds say otherwise.”

“I’ll be healed up by tomorrow morning, it’s not a big deal,” he said, clutching his side. 

“Rin, just shut up and relax, would you?” she harshly reprimanded him. “You need to stop thinking you Mr.Invincible just because you have Satan’s blood in your veins.”

He pouted at her words, deciding to settle back into the cushions. It was all he needed was her lecturing right now. Besides, if it was her who had gotten shot, he never would have forgiven himself. 

“Better me than you,” he conveyed softly. “Even if with your own demon blood, you wouldn’t have been able to sustain all those bullets.”

“Are you saying I’m weak?” she snapped, bracing a hand to her hip. 

“No!” he quickly retorted, “Only that I could survive something like this probably far better than you.”

“It’s not like I need your protection or your insight of what I can take or not!” Her emotions were nearly tipping over now, his words setting her off. 

He winced at her sudden aggression, retaliating with his own temper. “I’m your bodyguard! That’s sort of my job!”

She gritted her teeth, lacking a clever retort. 

“I don’t know why you’re so mad anyway…I saved your life, isn’t that the important part to take away from here? Most people would be grateful for stuff like that,” he said, sending her over the edge. 

Izumo was instantly triggered. "I'm not mad at you for saving my life! I'm mad at you for making me care about yours!”

Rin froze from her sudden confession, soon becoming baffled. “Wait…what?” he asked with pure confusion, his mouth gaping open.

Her face was completely red, feeling embarrassed by her sudden emotional outburst.

“You heard me,” she said firmly, finding it futile to even alter what she meant. “You can’t just do what you want without my consent, especially regarding your life! So the next time you think about risking your life for me, you better hope you die, because you’ll be facing far worst consequences. So, tell me, do you really want to face that?”

Rin blushed lightly from her claim, not knowing how to respond. 

He soon gave a short chortle, as he couldn’t help but be amused. “That’s quite unfair and selfish of you, don’t you think?” he inquired, giving her that look that always somehow made her melt. 

“Tough, leave your complaints to Mephisto then,” she quipped with a huff. 

“I’ll be sure to do that.” He laughed.

She then flinched when his hand met hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. Izumo bit her lip, blushing tremendously as he stroke her palm almost too lovingly. Normally, she would retreat from such action, but something deep inside her relished it. His hand was so warm, never realizing how much she yearned to touch him until now—to know he _was_ alive. 

Before long, he carefully scooted across the bed, offering a space for her. “Do you mind keeping me company for a while?” he asked innocently. 

There was unspoken hesitation on her part, but she complied either way for her own sake. She slipped in and rested her head into the crook of his shoulder, making sure not to agitate any of his wounds. Rin secured his arm around her, feeling the effects of the pain killers begin to kick in. He was too numb to care about her hair being wet and too relieved that she agreed to stay with him. Exhaustion took Izumo instantly, making her realize how long the night really was. She soon drifted into slumber, allowing him to cradle her slender body into him. 

As for Rin, he kept his slightly open, knowing full well, if it were ever between him and his mistress’s life, there would be no competition. 

End


End file.
